X
is the 5th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 1 (XY). Synopsis After the group comes to Santalune City, a photographer they met at Vaniville Town appears. The group, except Shauna, decides to go with the woman, trying to gain more information about the clash. Shauna, however, after fooled into finding her Furfrou, gets controlled by a strange person. Chapter Plot Sycamore shows Lysandre the footage. Lysandre looks at the two legendary Pokémon and knows even if they are different, these Pokémon have equal strengths and believes there is a deeper meaning behind this. Lysandre focuses on the grass under the legendary Pokémon: the dark one seems to take away life, while the light one seems to give life back. Sycamore is impressed by Lysandre's observation and has Sina and Dexio give him a copy of the video, per Lysandre's request. Sycamore admits he has to be somewhere else, while Lysandre replies politely he won't take his time any further. Lysandre, in his thoughts, has a goal to unify people and Pokémon to make this world even more beautiful. In Santalune City, Shauna complains to Trevor how she didn't get sleep last night, since wild Pokémon crawled over her. Trevor sees they are still on the pursuit, for Lumiose City is just north of here. Tierno comes back with supplies and shares it with X. However, he returns with junk food, much to Shauna's displeasure. Trevor isn't worried, for X won a lot of money in the Junior Tournament, so they don't have to worry about money. Y returns with a lot of clothes, claiming they need disguises from the men in red. She reminds everyone they wrote their names in the logbook at the inn and those men in red can track X down with a machine to detect his Key Stone. She lets them know they can only rely on themselves and has made "5 friends pact", claiming if it is broken, they will be at a great risk. She tries to get her friends to wear clothes, but fails. She is shocked, however, to see X in his clothes and she did not force him to wear them at all. She asks Kanga, though in her pouch is Chespin. X comes down and puts Chespin away, then asks Trevor some questions. However, they are attacked by a Litleo. X tries to Mega Evolve Kanga, but fails, though Kanga manages to hit Litleo and scare it off. Trevor is still not pleased and retraces his steps. He knows the enemy was after X's Mega Ring in Vaniville Town, but in Aquacorde they were after Kanga. He wonders how much does the enemy know about Mega Evolution. X places the tape on the ring again. He feels Y's idea won't work, because the enemy can influence others easily. He feels this attempt to Mega Evolve Kanga has caused the enemy to locate them, so he does not want to people to recognize the ring. X worries this could make Kanga to gain attention, which is not what he wants, else adults will try to take advantage of it. Shauna asks X why not to throw the ring away. X admits it would make sense, but he replies it is more complicated than it seems. Trevor and Y want to know where did he obtain the ring, while a woman watches them from a nearby tree. Y remembers her to be one of the photographers they met at Vaniville Town. The woman is glad to see everyone safe and admits she is the Gym Leader of Santalune City. She asks them for more info about the clash, since she wants to help them solve this case. As the group thinks, Viola reminds Y she claimed journalists are selfish. She does not want to prove her otherwise, but just reminds her she wants to share information. Y agrees, shocking Shauna. Trevor reminds Shauna they met Viola before, but Shauna is still not pleased, for they don't know her much. Shauna asks X what he thinks of this, but X pushes her away. Shauna claims she will not trust them again and leaves. Y, however, is certain Shauna will come back soon. As Shauna goes through the city, she notices a Furfrou. She charges in and hugs Furfrou, but seeing it belongs to another trainer, apologizes to it. She notices the trainer has trimming tools, as the trainer claims to be a Furfrou stylist. He shows the skills, trimming Furfrou into Debutante, Pharaoh, Dandy and Matron trims. Shauna wants to try, so the stylist gives her a tool for beginners: a sword. Shauna takes it and is amazed, while the stylist asks her to follow her heart. The stylist smiles and takes her disguise off. The woman in red laughs, for Shauna is under her control. Debuts Character *Sina *Dexio Pokémon *Espurr *Pancham *Inkay *Dedenne *Honedge (Celosia's) *Aegislash (Celosia's; Shield form) *Furfrou (Debutante, Pharaoh, Dandy and Matron trim; illusion) *Vivillon (Viola's) Gallery Category:X & Y manga volume 1 chapters